outernautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Froopflap
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Uncommon |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Description Froopflap is that one friend in your group that is slightly...off. However, he kinda keeps the group intact. He's a support master with a wealth of abilities that can heal and buff allies. Just, don't expect him to front the attack. Evolution Locations *Evolved from Froople *Found in: ** Forgotten Valley (Past) Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Smacks target upside the head. chance of inflicting berserk. }} |descrip = Raises critical hit chance of all allies in batle by . }} |acc = 100% |stam = 3 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = A feathered but furious slap upside the noggin. chance of stunning the target. }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = The user shoots out stinging spores at the target. chance of stunning the target. }} |stam = 2 |descrip = Puts reflect status on the user. All incoming status effects will be applied to the attacker for 3 turns. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 10 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = A supercharged wing slap with high damage and high stamina cost. chance of stunning the target. }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User goes last and does of total damage taken in battle to the target. Also lowers target's stamina by of max. Heals self by of own max health. }} |acc = |stam = 7 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Drops a grade AAA hard-boiled egg on all enemies. Accuracy is based on user's speed vs the target. chance of causing stun. }} |stam = 5 |effect = 10% |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Sprays bubbles at the opponent. 10% chance of charming the opponent. }} |descrip = The user forms a barricade of leaves around itself, raising its defense . }} |acc = |stam = 5 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Squirts lemon juice at the target. Does low damage but lowers opponent's accuracy . }} |stam = 8 |descrip = User goes first and wishes on a star. If the wish is successful the user gains full Health and Stamina. }} |acc = 90% |stam = 5 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User flies in a corkscrew pattern and strikes target. chance target will be dazed. }} |acc= |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=The user exudes a cloud of gas that damages the target and has a chance of causing confusion. }} |acc= |stam=12 |effect= |weakvs= |descrip=Shatters all enemies into pieces. Lowers each target's defense if it hits. }} |acc= |stam=9 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User soars over the target and drops a cluster of high-density bomblets. chance of confusing target. }} |acc= |stam=10 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Giant venus fly trap eats target. 200% increased critical hit chance. chance of poisoning the target. }} Category:Beast Category:Common Category:Flying Category:Uncommon Category:Double Type Category:Evolution 3